


the brain of einstein, the voice of an angel

by soiwritefics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chill af x flustered mess, kaede is a fuckin dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwritefics/pseuds/soiwritefics
Summary: kaede walks into miu’s lab and hears her singing. fluff ensues.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 30





	the brain of einstein, the voice of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> (If you’re wondering, the song Miu sings is Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne)

Kaede was walking to Miu’s lab to ask if she had a specific type of screwdriver to fix her piano. What she didn’t expect when she gotten to the door, was to hear her girlfriend sing. 

“With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay, strolling so casually...We're different and the same, gave you another name, switch up the batteries...” 

Kaede stared at the inventor with admirable smile. Miu obviously didn’t notice that Kaede was there, she had headphones in and was working on a new invention for a school project. The pianist started quietly singing along with her, the smile still on her face.

“If you gave me a chance I would take it,  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it.  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me.  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be...“

When the song came to an end, Miu heard someone clapping and giggling. She turned around, and immediately her face with her hands in an attempt to hide her blushing, but it only resulted in her blushing even harder when she saw it was _Kaede_ who heard her sing. 

“ _Holy fuck! How much d-did sh-she hear?!_ “ Miu muttered to herself. Kaede just burst out into full on laughter and went to give her a hug. “Wow, I didn’t know you were such a good singer! Bet you could even out sing Sayaka!” 

Miu smirked at the compliment. “‘Course I fuckin’ could, Bakamatsu! If I wanted to that is...”

The pianist giggled and gave Miu a peck on the cheek. “Wanna come to my dorm and watch a movie with me?” 

“ _Duh, Kaeidiot!_ The fuck you take me for?!” Kaede offered Miu her hand, her obviously taking it. 

The pair left the inventor’s lab to go cuddle like the stupid gay gorls they are. Guess Kaede would get her screwdriver later.

**Author's Note:**

> wow irumatsu fluff. never thought i’d write this, huh? also, sorry ‘bout the inactivity. it’s just irl things + school, so that’s fun. and i (hopefully) will write the second chapter of a new angel in hell plus a soapies and tenmiko one shot is a’ brewin’, so keep out for that....


End file.
